Kingdom of Hearts (Jellal x Erza x Gray)
by FluffyClutchie
Summary: This is a very short fanfic about the love triangle stated above. Creator's POV Jellal and Gray were princes. The two brothers are very close since childhood. But that changed.. When They Met Erza. Erza is a ordinary commoner who treat and heal people. But they're something in her that made them fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very short fanfic about the love triangle stated above.

Creator's POV

Jellal and Gray were princes. The two brothers are very close since childhood.

But that changed..

When They Met Erza.

Erza is a ordinary commoner who treat and heal people.

But they're something in her that made them fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal's POV 

"Oi Gray! Help me out here! I'm taking care of all the kingdom documents!" XD

"Hah?" Gray replied sloppily. "Y'know that I'm not good with that do you? Battling is my forte and besides, I'll just mess things up."

-sighs- "By the way Jellal, I have a feeling that the kingdom of Claivion might just wag a war with us."

"How come, Gray?"

"I really don't know but I think they have a grudge on us."

"I'm not sure but, I will make a plan and strategy before and if ever comes to that point."  
.

.

.

.

At the village - Erza's POV 

"Erza! Help us please!" Bisca cried out.

"What happened Bisca?"

"Asuka she's burning up again!"

"Put her here  
. I grabbed a medicine bottle, then rubbed Asuka's feet,head, and hands with its contents. Then I boiled some herbs. I made her drink it, and fortunately, her temperature is slowly returning to normal.

"Oh Erza how can I ever repay you?" Bisca asked worriedly.

"No you don't need to!"

"Wait accept this." *gives me six silver coins*

"No no no! I can't accept this!" XD

"I feel so guilty, at least take half please?"

"Oh alright." I replied. -sighs-

It's hard being a medic because one mistake can be fatal and could kill. But it feels good when you're helping others. Life is simple here anyway, plant food and your backyard and tada! You have free food! XD Well I better get to the market. I forgot to plant some veggies XD

POV Ends


	3. Chapter 3

At the Castle's Library - Jellal's POV

I was sitting down and reading a book and Gray was staring at the window of the room.

"Jellal I really feel that the kingdom of Flavion wants to declare a war."

"Why do you say so Gray?

I know the kingdoms before they declare wars. The kingdom of Flavion and our kingdom had some nasty history to remember? I'm suspecting that they are suspecting us of abducting their princess"

"But she ran away 3 years ago Gray."

"I know but, make a strategy if ever that happens, they must be preparing by those years."

"I'll work on it Gray" I replied.

"Oniisans!" Wendy shouted.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Gray asked. Father!

"His disease attacked his lungs again! And I 've tried everything I could but it couldn't help!" She said while crying.  
I dropped my book and we all ran towards father's room.

"I'm so sorry niisans!" Wendy said. We stopped.

"Gray! Call on the greatest medic in the village hurry!" I said.

"Understood!"

"Wendy, none of this is your fault you tried your best and that alone is enough, so stop crying alright?" I said while hugging her.

"Thank you niisan!"

"Now we must hurry, Wendy."

"Hai!"

VIllage Market - Erza's POV

"Hmmm? Good day Moki-san! May I have 10 stems of you Gretal plant?"

"Why sure Erza-chan!" Replied by Moki-san.

"Here you go Erza-chan"he said.

I was about to give him coins when he stopped my hand.

"It's free Erza-chan" Moki-san said while smilling.

"No! These stems are rare, I'll pay for it Moki-san!" I said.

"And I feel guilty that you treated my twins free. There disease his rare remember? But you treated treated them for free. Please accept it Erza-chan. And use it to help other people."

"O-o-ok" I replied.

"Now that's better"! Moki-san said while smilling.

"Thank You Moki-san" I replied.

"Just come here anytime you like Erza-chan!" he replied.

_"Attention Citizens of Fiore! The King is in need of help, we are now calling the greatest medics in the whole kingdom to come and rescue our king please hurry!"._

"Erza, go now!" Bisca said to me.

"Bisca? Understood!"

I ran towards the castle and was halted by a guard.

"May we know your intentions maam?" (P.S.: I'm wearing a hood over my face XD)

"I came for the king."

"Right this way maam."

Then a prince came running and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry but my father is suffering right now." he said to me.

"I understand you highness."

"What's your name?"

"Erza, your highness."

"Gray" he replied.

King's Chambers - Jellal's POV

"Jellal! She's here!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Madam please help our father". He said while touching my hand.

"I will" I replied to him.

Gosh this hood is really irritating me! XD But I don't want my face to be seen. I said to myself. I opened my basket. Grabbed a container with Falbon Powder. I put it in a glass of water. Made the king drink it. Then green gas was emanating from the king's chest. So, the king has lung problems eh?

"Listen your hignesses, the king has problems of breathing it's not that bad though, but always make sure he breathes fresh air. Excuse me your hignesses I will just get a basin of water."

I was about to exit., when a girl stopped me gave me a basin of water. She must be a princess, I thought.

"Thank you your highness." I said while bowing.

"It's nothing" she replied while smilling.

I put a little bit of Falbon powder, then 2 stems of Gretal plant and 4 drops of Brid Elixir. I mixed it, put it in a bottle and gave it to the princes.

"Your highnesses please make the king drink this two tablespoons a week. I will comeback when it is already empty." I said while smiling. "I shall go your hignesses," I said while bowing.

Good thing the king is asleep, I said to myself XD.

"I shall accompany you m'lady but can we know your name?"The man with a weird tattoo said.

"Erza, your highness."

"I'm Jellal, this is Gray that cutie is Wendy, we're all glad to meet you" they said in unison while smilling.

In unison now that's a talent!XD

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highnesses. I'm very sorry but I cannot stay much longer I have patients waiting for me."I said while bowing.

"I will accompany you m'lady." Jellal said.

*TIMESKIP* Night Time - Erza's Cottage.

Erza's POV

Wow! Those princes we're handsome. And that weird guy with a red tattoo. *blushes* It's not that you like him! No it's impossible. He's a prince I'm a commoner here, ONLY. And that darkblue haired man was a gentleman. And their cute princess, I want to pinch her cheeks! XD -sighs- what a day! XD

Sucks that I have to wear a hood. I can't let them see my face. I can't let them know my identity. Or I'm dead meat


	4. Chapter 4

Erza's Dream - Erza's POV

Hmm? Where am I? I observed my sorroundings. Fancy paintings, golden and gigantic walls, and expensive furnitures. Don't tell me?! I'm back at Flavion?! I observed myself I was wearing a red gown. But it seems when I touched something I just went through it.

_"Erza! Erza come here!"_I heard a male voice.

Then I saw the little me walking towards my father. No stop! Don't go there! I tried to stop her but I just went through.

"_Have you been treating the wounds of our slaves again?!"_

_"Y..yes father."_

_*whips* _

_"How many times do I have to tell you never heal them!"_

_"Father please stop!"_

__WAKES UP__

Erza's Cottage - Erza's POV

It's that dream again. That wretched place. I took a bath, had my breakfast, mixed another medicine concussion for the king, I made 3 bottles now XD. Grabbed my cloak and hooded it in my head and set off to the castle. It has been a month now, I'm sure they're running low.

Palace's Library - Gray's POV

"She's coming! I can see her from here! Get ready Jellal. Hmm?"

"Why so excited?" Jellal asked me.

"She's coming Jellal! Oh are you inlove Gray?" Jellal asked teasingly.

"NO!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It's just a crush!"

"Ok then" Jellal replied.

I haven't even seen her face yet, I bet it's beautiful! I said. Scratch that, it is beautiful!

"I'm going to do a research about her."

"Now now Gray, why don't you just ask her? "

"I can't I'm to shy." I replied

Here she comes. I went down and meet with her.

"A Pleasant morning to you your highness", she said while bowing down.

"Pleasant morning to you too m'lady, what can I do for you?"

"I came to deliver the medicine for His Majesty."

"Let me help you with that."

"No your highness."

We fought over it and it was thrown of in the bushes. We both ran towards it and fortunately the bottles landed safely. I was about to grab them when our hands touched each other. *blush* "

I'll get it "I said.

I think I should introduce her to father. :)

King's Chamber - Erza's POV

*knocks*

"You may come in," the king replied.

"Ah Gray, who's that?" The king mildly said.

"Good morning father, she's Erza the one who cured you."Gray said

"Really? You have my utmost thank you my dear."

"It's pleasure your highness," I said while bowing down.

"Why don't you remove that hood my dear, don't be shy ." He said while smiling.

"Umm, I can't Your Majesty." I replied.

"Well that is a pity, but I came to a decision of making you the medic of the castle. You did a great job, the other medics can't make me feel better than this." He said meekly.

"I...I don't know what to say". I replied.

"You should not say anything my dear, because it's already decided you'll live in the castle now. He replied while pulling out his tongue.

It was a bit funny, I giggled.

"I'm sorry your highness but I prefer to live in my cottage if you don't mind? "I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm very sure, Your Majesty." I replied.

"Well if that's where you're comfortable then so be it. By the way your voice seems familiar, have we encountered each other before?"

Oh no! What should I do? What should I say?

"Ummm no no, you've must mistaken me Your Majesty." I replied. "

You know what, you voice sounds like the lost princess. I feel sorry for that child."

"I see", I replied.

"Father, may I excuse her to you?" Gray said.

"Of course, nice meeting you Erza.

"Nice meeting you too Your Majesty."

At the Hall - Gray's POV

"You know what Erza, you really sound like the princess."

"How come, your highness.". She replied.

"I have talked with her during the meetings with the kingdom, but I did not see her face, It was covered with a white veil."

"I'm always mistaken to be her." She replied smiling.

"Erza, do you mind if you remove you hood?"

"Does it mean that much to you your highness?"

"Yes."

She was hesitating, and I wonder why. Then she finally removed it after a long while. I was mesmerized. Her hair it was a pretty scarlet and her chocolate colored eyes, it was beautiful, no it was perfect. Then she turned away.

"My apologies, you were just so beautiful."

"It's nothing your higness" then she put the hood back on.

"Erza if you don't mind why do you put on you hood, you have a pretty face you know."

"Your highness, it's a very long story and it's pretty private."

"I did not mean to pry." I replied.

"No no! I don't mind your highness. But can you please keep it a secret?"

"Anything for you m'lady. Don't call me Your Highness or Prince, it annoys me, just call me Gray. "

"I feel uncomfortable with that your highness."

"Your HIghness? I'm afraid I don't know him."

"Gr...Gray."

"That's more better! I accompanied her up to the gate of the castle and bade her goodbye". I feel light headed, I felt so happy, I've never felt this way before.

.

.

.

.

Is this what love feels like?


	5. Chapter 5

King's Chambers - Erza's POV

"Ahh, Erza thank you for coming here," said the king.

"Do not mention it Your Majesty," I replied bowing.

He's alot better now he can stand and do his everyday obligations.

"Gray, Jellal, and Wendy, May you leave us?" The king requested

They all went out of the room. The king lead me into the terrace, it was a beautiful sight.

"Beautiful", I said unconciously.

"You must have missed this kind of scene from your past room don't you my dear?"

"Yes.."

Wait what? It took a while before I processed what he just said. He knew?!

"No my king, I've always lived in a cottage."

"Erza, don't lie to me. Or should I say, Princess Erza.."

.

.

.

.

of Flavion."

I guess there is no fooling him. When I was a princess, my father kept my name for some reason. He said not to tell it to anyone. I guess my voice sounded familiar to him.

"Ho...how did you know Your Majesty?"

I was actually beyond surprise!

"I observed you Erza, the way you stand, your voice, and your skills in medicine. You and the princess are exactly the same. Then Gray told me about you, don't be mad at him, he only told me that you have a scarlet hair, and that was when I conclude that you are really the princess."

"Amazing Your Majesty, words aren't enough to describe it."

"Ahahahaha, thank you my dear. May I ask you something, Princess Erza?"

"Anything Your Majesty, and please don't call me princess anymore, I ran away Your Majesty."

"Uhm ok then Erza, why did you run away? Your father was kind, but why?"

"It started when Mother died. Eversince she died he let me treat others who can only pay with a greedious amount of money. Then he made those who can't pay, his slaves. I healed them secretly and one day he saw me. His punishments we're so cruel, he would trap me to a dark room, whip me, or lock me in my room. One time he tried to rape me but good thing our butler interrupted and saved me. He got fired and banished but he said he was fine. I really feel sorry for him." I said while clenching my fists.

"I never thought he was like that, that man! Raping his own daughter?! Why didn't you reported him?" He asked worriedly.

"Even thought he's like that I still loved him. He was only like that when Mother died. I have faith that he will change, and I wanted to give him that chance."

"Even though what he did to you.. he's lucky to have a daughter like you. Any father would!" *winks* I won't tell this to anyone, I promise, he reassured.

"Thank You Your Majesty. "*puts back the hood on*

"I will introduce you to everyone and familiarize you with the castle. And you know? We have medical students here, would you like to teach them?" He asked.

"I would love too!" I replied happily.

*After the introduction and familiarization*

"Can you start tomorrow? He asked me.

"Gladly Your HIgness."

I left the castle, happily being able to tell someone what I have kept inside for 3 whole years. I better sleep I'll teach them medicine tomorrow, then I dozed off happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Medical Garden - Erza's POV

I was teaching a few students their names were, Lisanna, Meredy, Chelia, Little Asuka, Kagura, Mirajane, these were the female. There are only 3 boys, Hibiki, Loke, and Romeo. Even Princess Wendy attends to it, she's also the fastest learner of them all. They were all so eager to learn that we're almost finishing the basic medicines and first aids on any injury.

The place where we conduct our classes and expirements was also great. It's like a dome-like greenhouse, so we get a little sunlight which is good. All kinds of plants are lined up in a blue long table and vines were hanging from the ceiling in hanging pots which was really nice.

Iit was already afternoon, the sun was already setting. I was alone at the dome fixing some medicine bottles, when I lost my balance, adding to my problem is I accidentatlly grabbed a dangerous medicine! I'm such an idiot! XC

.

.  
I'm expecting that my arm would be burned and I should be facing the ground. Wait... why did I not feel anything?

I opened my eyes and found Prince Jellal holding me and his arm was burned. I quickly stood up and helped the prince.

"I am so sorry You Highness!"I apologized while kneeling and bowing down.

"No no, it's fine, I'm used to it, I'm always injured during battles." He said smiling.

"I will heal it for you. "

I'm such a baka! clumsy and baka! I put some eucalyptus leaves on the burned area and wrapped it with cloth.

"How does it feel Your Highness?" I asked shyly.

"It's fine, don't feel guilty and I don't think you're stupid or whatsoever", he reassured.

"And don't ever call me Your Higness! Just call me Jellal." He said sternly

"That would be rude, Your higness." I said.

"And it would also be rude to disobey the Prince right?" He replied while pulling his tongue out.

"Ok, Jellal-san." I replied.

"Jellal only."

"Ok Jellal."

"That's more like it! ^_^ Would you like to stay for the night, Erza?"

"No, Jellal, I must go thank you."

"I'll accompany you to your cottage. ^^ "

"No need your...ehrr...Jellal, it's really not far from here." ^_^.

"Are you sure?"

"Very Sure! It's not like I'll disapper you know? Hahaha."

I covered my mouth because of stupidity. Shit! I slipped! I promised myself to never use the phrases I always use when i was still a princess, well, habits die hard don't they?

I looked at his expression, he eyes. He was clearly in shock. Of course! When we met sometime in royal meetings I also used that phrase. I literally need someone to facepalm me right now.

I hurriedly walked out, leaving a dumbfounded prince.

TIMESKIP

Erza's Cottage - Erza's POV

I'm so clumsy! XD That is the stupidest thing someone could have ever done! He's so...kind, as always. It feels good being with him, but with that accident he'll never talk or get near me! XD Oh well I better get some rest, what a day! I hope he forgets that! XD

Jellal's Bedroom - Jellal's POV

Erza, Erza. Who exactly are you? Are you really the princess or you just act coincidentally like her. Is this why I feel light headed when she's around?

-Flashback-

I was exploring the castle of Flavion at that time, then I encountered a lady with a pretty pink gown, but she has a white veil so I didn't see her face.

"Good Morning, Your Highness." I greeted.

"Good Morning too Your highness.

We talked with each other. For the first time I feel funny, I'm having imaginations of me and her together. I figured that I was in love with her.

I started visiting her everyday, getting to know her little by little, I still remember the facts she told me about herself. I remembered each one by heart. The funniest one was she still gets lost in her own castle.

"What happened today princess? You're out of facts?" I asked teasingly

"No, this'll be the last and the most..."

"The most what?" Now I'm really getting curious

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"I'll try not to atleast."

"Ok here goes!"

"Go on, go on, go on."

"I stil get lost in my own castle!"

"PFFFTTT...hahahahahaha."

"You promised!"

"I said I'll try right?"

"You!"

"Now now."

"Oh wait, I have some business to do wait for me here."

"Do you want me to accompany you? You might get LOST."

"Oh, stop it! It's not like I'll disappear you know?"

"Hahahahahaha."

Everyday, was a new story. It might not have a special meaning to her but it was more than special to me. They became important. It's not special anymore because not all special things are important.

There were times that I wasn't able to visit her, and it would be dull day. Months passed I decided to return to confess my love for her, but I was too late. She was missing. My heart was shattered. Why? Did they did something to her? Maybe she just got lost in her castle? Then I returned to Fiore with a boulder on my back. My love. Where could you be? Are you still alive?

-Flashback ends-


End file.
